


Undying

by laulan



Series: 30-300 [28]
Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laulan/pseuds/laulan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I know, I know, be careful what you wish for. I didn’t listen, okay?</i> Darkish fairytale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undying

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a project where I wrote one 300-word ficlet for each day in September. This one has content warnings for death, drug use, and body horror.

I know, I know, be careful what you wish for. I didn’t listen, okay? But I was only sixteen! I was in my rebellious phase, and I didn’t really believe any of it, anyway.  My little sister was into fairies, and they were just about the stupidest thing in the world to me. When I caught that one, I pretty much thought I was dreaming or on some contact high off my boyfriend, so when she said she’d grant me a wish for her freedom, I laughed and said the first thing I could think of. God, I was stupid!

Twenty-five years ago. My little sister’s having her first kid now, and I don’t look a day older. My parents, well, they think I just got really good genes, but I don’t know what I’m going to do when it gets more obvious. Pretend it’s Botox, maybe. Or stop seeing them.

What do you mean, how does it work? I don’t know. Ask the fairy. I didn’t make up the rules of immortality—I just thought it sounded cool. If I could go back in time and ask myself not to do it, I would, but hey, I didn’t ask for time travel powers…

Yeah. I do get lonely. It’s hard not to. I can’t hang around people I used to know, and I don’t know, it’s hard to make friends when you know you’ll be watching them die someday. And you can forget about falling in love. Sometimes I wish—

Ha, I knew it! I knew you were a bleeding heart the moment I saw you. Mmm. Thanks for the kiss. Your life will last me a long time.

Hope you don’t mind if I don’t stay to watch you die—I hate that part. It’s just so _messy_.


End file.
